fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Brent
Class Info Tier 0 - Healer He was dedicated to the church at birth, and thus he learned the arts of healing shortly after he learned to talk. He practiced many hours every day, with his teachers there to assist him and give him pointers. Tier 1 - Priest Upon his sixteenth birthday, he received the title of priest after all his hardwork in the healing practices and in the study of the scriptures. He accepted this title humbly, and went to another church to apprentice under a bishop, in order to further his training, not only as a healer, but also as an ordained counceller. Tier 2 - Bishop At age 35, he was annointed as a bishop by his teacher. Instead of taking over leadership of the church, Brent requested to be a missionary, a bishop to travel the lands and bring inspiration to others. He was granted this, and from then on, with his new skill in the light magics, he set out on his never-ending journey to teach, to heal, and to help. Tier 3 - Saint This is his eventual goal, to be a grand soldier of the Goddess; he is certain he will attain this goal one day, but for now, he is content with his title and abilities of bishop. Appearance His hair is naturally white in color, and has been since he was born. His orange eyes are a darker shade, but by no means do they appear intimidating. He looks older than he actually is, mainly due to his hair color, but he doesn't mind this at all. He typically wears dark blue bishop robes, and carries around a silver staff that he uses to heal people. He always has on his person, a lightning tome, in case he should run into trouble. Personality Stern, strict, and serious, he's not one for humor. He's a critic to a fault when it comes to the younger generation, as he greatly disapproves of how many children behave, and how their parents raise them in general. Regardless, he's a very generous man, and quite reliable. He's not the most intelligent of peoples, nor is his critical thinking skills that great, but he's definately not stupid. Since he was raised in a temple, he has great discipline, and a good knack for discerning good from evil. History He was pledged to service in the temple at birth by his parents, even though he was their only son. His mother had prayed for at least one child, and promised the Goddess that he would be dedicated to the services of the temple; and so, when Brent was born, she kept her promise. He had no friends growing up, which led to many, many lonely days in study or in practice. He refused to complain, for all of the temple workers were kind to him. As time went on, he learned to ignore the feelings of loneliness, and instead focus on things of greater importance. He was ordained as a priest, then sent to another temple for on-the-job training under a bishop. Many years later, he was sent out as a bishop into the fields of missions. He's been to many villages all over the continent, and has assisted everyone from the oppressed, to mercenaries, from the lost, to those just needing a helping hand. RP History Nightmare's Dream He meets Zander, Star, and Keith when they enter a village for rest. He chooses to travel with them, to give them a healer in their numbers, and as a part of his missions work. Supports Nathanial © Zilver_Hawk Copyright Oc belongs to: amanda2324 - Historan I of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)